La prophétie de la Louve
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Le 31 juillet 1980 est né Harry Potter. Mais ce que personne ne sait c'est que de l'autre côté de la manche, une fillette est née au même moment. Une antique prophétie les lie, leur destin est inscrit dans les Astres.


_Disclamer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, par contre la prophétie ainsi que les personnages qui ne sont pas à JK Rowling sont à moi._

_J'utilise tout les sept tomes même si les cinq premiers seront les plus utilisés. _

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

**La prophétie de la Louve**

**Prologue.**

Le 31 juillet 1980, quelque part en Grande Bretagne, dans un village nommé Godric's Hollow…

Une jeune femme rousse serrait fermement les doigts de son mari. Se crispant sous la vague d'une nouvelle contraction, elle leva un regard vert emplit d'espoir vers les yeux bruns de son époux. L'homme eut un sourire, un de ces sourires qui apaisent les angoisses. Rassurée, la rouquine ferma les yeux : James était là, il serait toujours là pour elle. Elle l'aimait et ce soir là ils tiendront enfin dans leurs bras le fruit de leur amour. Son bébé, leur enfant.

Les minutes passèrent et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de regretter les sages-femmes des hôpitaux. À cause de la guerre, James avait décidé que ce serait bien plus sûr de faire naître cet enfant chez eux. Et, à force d'arguments comme **'**V_oyons Lili, on ne peut pas déranger l'Ordre pour la protection d'un hôpital, les Londubat ont préféré rester chez eux également, et tu te rends compte de la surface d'un hôpital ?_**'** et autres **'**_Tu imagines ma Lili ? Je serais la première personne que notre petit verra, le premier visage !_**'**Lili avait cédé. Comment faire autrement devant le visage réjouit du futur père ? Et puis après tout, elle était tout à fait capable de donner naissance seule à cet enfant !

Un hurlement de vie transperça le silence de la chambre et Lili put enfin voir sa merveille, sa création. James, les yeux emplis de bonheur, au bord des larmes, lui déposa dans les bras le précieux paquet gigotant. Un fin duvet de jais couvrait la tête du nourrisson et, tout dans son visage lui rappelait James, jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bienvenu dans la famille Harry. »

L'enfant eut un sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur ses parents, un regard couleur d'émeraude.

_**xxx**_

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la Manche, non loin de la Ville Lumière…

Une femme se précipitait dans la chambre d'un manoir. La porte se referma violemment derrière elle. Elle s'approcha d'une jeune femme étendue sur un lit, les yeux clos, un médicomage à son chevet. Voyant son regard interrogateur, l'homme secoua négativement la tête : non, votre fille ne survivra pas, désolé Eudoria.

Tentant d'ignorer le gouffre qui s'était creusé en son cœur, Eudoria se tourna vers la sage-femme qui s'était éloignée à son arrivée. Celle-ci s'approcha. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit tas de couverture qui laissait entrevoir un nez et une menotte de bébé. Avant de prendre l'enfant, sa grand-mère prononça un seul mot, un mot dont la réponse influerait sur leur vie.

« Alors ?

- Elle est née à l'heure dite. Elle a poussé son premier cri lorsque le dernier grain de sable est tombé. C'est elle Madame, c'est le second joyau !

- Lady Vulpes, » les interrompit le médicomage, « Mademoiselle est consciente, vous pouvez lui parler. »

Le nourrisson dans les bras, Eudoria s'assit au chevet de sa fille. D'un geste de la main, elle fit sortir les deux étrangers de la pièce puis elle plaça l'enfant près de sa mère. Laissant sa fille admirer sa progéniture, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait si peur pour le futur, pour cet enfant si précieux qui allait grandir sans connaître la merveilleuse et courageuse jeune femme qu'était sa mère. Elle avait peur pour cet avenir qui s'annonçait si sombre, peur pour elle également. Elle avait toujours été un roc pour tous, ça devait être ainsi. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de douter, d'elle, des autres, de la possibilité d'un avenir meilleur…

Elle fut interrompue par la voix faible et lasse de sa fille.

« Mère… Promets- moi de prendre soin d'Ophélia. Je sais quelle est sa destinée, je connais la prophétie. Mais protège mon bébé maman, elle est si fragile…

- Ce sera une grande sorcière, chérie.

- Promets- moi. S'il te plaît, c'est notre astre…

- Je te le promets ma chérie, je te le promets.

- Merci… Reste avec moi mère, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Les larmes dévalant son visage, Eudoria serra la main de sa fille. Elle passa doucement la sienne dans la chevelure couleur de feu. Les cheveux presque écarlates et les yeux d'or avaient depuis toujours été le signe des sorcières de la lignée Vulpes. Ce n'était pas un hasard si les enchanteresses, filles du diable dans la culture moldu, avaient été, si souvent représentées comme des rouquines au bord de la démence. La discrétion n'était pas vraiment le fort des femmes de leur lignée.

« Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime… » murmura Eudoria.

La jeune femme eut un sourire à ces paroles et ferma définitivement les yeux.

Eudoria se crispa, la douleur était présente dans chaque fibre de son être. Jamais une mère ne devrait perdre un enfant. Luttant, elle planta ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains et se leva. Elle avait une mission à accomplir, une promesse à respecter, une fillette à aimer… Sans ce petit être elle aurait sombré dans la folie. Mais il était là, endormi contre le corps de sa mère. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle.

Encore sous le choc, Eudoria prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et quitta dignement la chambre. Plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans cette pièce, plus jamais.

Délicatement, elle déposa la petite dans son berceau et embrassa son front.

« Tu est destinée à de grandes choses Ophélia. J'espère que ce jour là tu seras prête. »

Réveillé par la voix de sa grand-mère, le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la sorcière. Devant ce regard, Eudoria sentit une de ses angoisses disparaitre. La preuve était sous ses yeux : Les prunelles Azur étoilé d'or, Ophélia était définitivement la jeune fille de la prophétie.

De soulagement, Eudoria ferma les yeux, échappant ainsi à cet étrange regard Lapis-lazuli.

_**xxx**_

Au même instant, à travers les voiles des dimensions…

Allongée dans l'herbe, une jeune femme à la chevelure couleur de lune observait les étoiles, ses yeux violets semblant y lire bien des choses.

« Nous y voilà. L'Emeraude et le Lapis-lazuli ont pris leur place, la prophétie va pouvoir se réaliser. Tant de choses reposent sur nos deux joyaux…  
Si seulement je pouvais faire plus, si seulement l'Emeraude connaissait la prophétie de la Louve Blanche, tout serait si simple… Mais je sais ce qu'on encourt à modifier le destin. Connaître une chose ne fait que la graver dans le marbre. Ne pas savoir est la plus grande des libertés, mais j'en suis, hélas, privée. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, je le crains. J'ai confiance en les Astres mais pourtant l'inquiétude me serre le cœur…

Tu me manques tellement Onyx, sans toi tout mon pouvoir n'est rien. »

Tout en murmurant la jeune femme tenait l'anneau d'argent qu'elle portait en pendentif. Gravé de runes, il était identique à celui qui ornait son doigt. Et semblait être, pour elle, une sorte de talisman.

Rapidement une brume blanche se leva, poussant la prophétesse à faire de même. S'enfonçant dans le brouillard, elle disparut. Néanmoins, durant l'espace d'une seconde on put discerner une silhouette lupine qui s'évanouît à son tour, laissant derrière elle l'odeur pétillante de la magie.

_**xxx**_

Godric's Hollow, Angleterre, le 31 octobre 1981…

Une lumière verte illumina la pièce, laissant tout seul un jeune enfant, le front ensanglanté. Le silence se fit. Un homme vêtu d'une cape qui fut jadis verte apparut dans la chambre d'enfant et s'approcha du berceau. Il posa sa main sur le front du petit garçon et recula d'un pas, un regard triste posé sur la jeune mère qui s'était sacrifiée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset et disparut dans un 'plop' sonore. L'enfant était de nouveau seul.

_**xxx**_

Manoir Vulpes, France, au même moment…

Eudoria fut tirée de son sommeil par les pleurs de sa petite fille. Encore endormie, elle lança un _Lumos_ et se mit à réconforter l'enfant. Un bruit de transplanage la fit se retourner, sa baguette pointée sur l'intrus.

« Oh ! François, c'est vous… » Fit-elle en abaissant sa baguette. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de bonne nouvelle pour venir dans ma chambre à une heure pareille. »

Gêné, l'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants avant de se reprendre sous le regard noir de la sorcière.

« -Ce sont les Potter. Ils ont été attaqués.

- L'Emeraude ? » le coupa-t-elle d'un ton vif

« - Toujours en vie, mais ses parents sont morts.

- Oh… Le meurtrier ?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas un seigneur. Situation ?

- Disparu. Madame, il n'a pas pu tuer l'enfant.

- C'est donc lui l'élu, celui qui tuera Voldemort... Il a deux prophéties à accomplir désormais. Et plus aucun guide…

- Je peux retourner le chercher avant l'Ordre, Madame. C'est l'Emeraude, il doit savoir.

- Non. La mort de ses parents change la situation. Voldemort est toujours parmi nous, si nous voulons qu'il meure un jour nous ne devons pas intervenir. Qu'Harry soit le Sauveur puisqu'il le faut, il restera toujours l'Emeraude.

- On ne va pas le laisser seul ! Il est de notre devoir de…

- Dumbledore veillera sur lui » trancha-t-elle « Mais je crains qu'Ophélia ne suive pas sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Je pense que Poudlard sera très bien pour elle, après tout c'est la plus ancienne école de magie d'Europe.

- Je vois.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue François. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Eudoria. »

Lorsque l'homme eût disparu, la sorcière s'assit, le regard posé sur la fillette qui s'était rendormie. Elle poussa un soupir.

Désormais le Lapis-lazuli serait le seul des deux joyaux à connaître la prophétie. Et seule, la jeune fille le sera longtemps.  
Eudoria serra les poings. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. Elle, une grande sorcière, était incapable de protéger sa raison de vivre ! Eudoria se recoucha. Elle fera bien mieux que de simplement la protéger. Elle l'a rendra capable de se protéger seule.

Le Lapis-lazuli resplendira.

* * *

_Voilà ! Rendez-vous au__** chapitre 1**__ ou dans vos reviews. (Ahh... les délicates façons de demander des commentaires, toujours dans la finesse.)_


End file.
